<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New (not exactly bad) experiences by MoonlightBreeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333211">New (not exactly bad) experiences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze'>MoonlightBreeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec really likes being topped, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Stripper Jace Wayland, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tags Are Hard, Top Jace Wayland, as you can probably tell from the tags, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood didn't want to be dragged to a strip club by his younger sister. When he is regardless, well, why not make the best of his situation?</p><p>Or, Alec has a private session with a handsome stripper that sports golden eyes and a smirk to rival a villian's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New (not exactly bad) experiences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! So...I have three prompts sitting in my inbox on Tumblr, at least three WIPs, and about a dozen fic ideas, and instead I wrote Jalec smut. For the first time ever. Yes, I am a completely functional writer. Actually, this fic is a lot of firsts for me - my first time writing Jalec, my first time writing m/m smut (I've only ever written lesbian before), and my first time writing smut for a fanfiction. In other words, please go easy on me. I know this is probably terrible, but keep in mind that it's my first time. That being said, criticisms and feedback are definitely welcome, just please be kind :) Also, a quick disclaimer: I have never been to a strip club. So this is probably very, very inaccurate. I apologise in advance. </p><p>And to those of you that subscribed to me for my angst and Malec content: Fear not! Malec is still my OTP (I don't even ship Jalec, I just like writing it) and angst is still my brand. After I make my way through my Tumblr prompts, I promise that we'll be right back on schedule for some more angst! </p><p>Without further ado, let's get on to the story! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!</p><p>~ Em</p><p>*NOTE* ~ This fic is dedicated to the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/peuds/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria</a> for being my biggest supporter when I mentioned that I was thinking about writing Jalec. She is a wonderful friend and an amazing writer and I recommend that you all go check out her profile and give her some love. Thank you, Aria, for being you. You're truly a gift to this world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As an extremely closeted gay man, the last thing Alec Lightwood wanted to do was go to a male strip club with his little sister.</p><p>Unfortunately, on one particular Friday night after a grueling day’s work, that’s exactly the situation he found himself in.</p><p>“Why do I have to do this, Izzy?” Alec complained from the seat next to her. Isabelle smacked his arm with the drink in her hand and gave him a patented bitchy younger sister look that had Alec rolling his eyes.</p><p>Isabelle waved her dark red painted fingernails in front of his face and said, “I didn’t get all dressed up to go to a strip club alone on a Friday night, Alec.”</p><p>“Why do I have to be the one to go with you?” Alec whined. “Why couldn’t you ask Clary?” He was referring to Isabelle’s longtime assistant and best friend, Clary Fray, who he was sure would have been more than happy to accompany Isabelle to a male strip club any day of the week. </p><p>“Because you,” Isabelle began, pausing to take a sip of her vodka and gin concoction, “need to get out more, big brother.”</p><p>Alec sputtered indignantly. </p><p>“It’s true,” Isabelle insisted. “Don’t lie to yourself.” Alec flushed and gave up the fight. It was true, he hadn’t been in a relationship for quite a while, but that was primarily due to being so firmly in the closet to his parents and therefore no excuse to spend his Friday night looking for a cheap thrill. </p><p>“It’s starting,” Isabelle said, gesturing to the stage they sat in front of. The curtain lifted and revealed a tanned stripper with rippling pectorals, wearing the tightest pair of boxers Alec had ever seen. He bowed low to the audience, giving them all a full view of his ass before making his way to the pole. Alec watched with only a mild interest and small appreciation of the man’s physique as he began to wrap himself around the pole, gryating and making small sounds of pleasure that Alec was sure were more for the audience’s benefit than any actual enjoyment.</p><p>Isabelle, sensing his misgivings as always, kicked him under the table. “Just watch.” Alec huffed out a sigh but did as he was told. </p><p>Before long, the first stripper disappeared behind the thick velvet curtain, replaced with another. This process went on for a few minutes before someone finally caught Alec’s eye.</p><p>The last stripper, a brunette with a poorly styled quiff, made his way offstage and a blonde man with dazzling golden eyes stepped out. He was shirtless, showing off his muscular chest and the odd-looking black tattoos that littered his skin. He was wearing tight leather pants that left little to the imagination and the smile he gave to the audience was real enough for Alec.</p><p>Alec watched, enraptured by the blonde’s performance. He danced like he was made for it; the music seemed to flow through him and bleed out onto the stage as his hips followed the beat of the song. When his thumbs hooked the inside of his waistband, Alec had to suppress a moan at the thought of what he’d see there. </p><p>A fleeting thought crossed his mind before he had time to reprimand himself for it - didn’t some strippers dance naked?</p><p>Alec closed his eyes. Of all the things that he didn’t need to be thinking about with his sister so close, that had to be one of the top five. </p><p>The blonde stripper, all too aware of the effect he was having on everyone in the club, lowered his pants down fractionally, sweeping a teasing finger over the bulge that resided there. The light touch elicited a low groan from him, and Alec had to remind himself how to breathe. </p><p>The blonde pressed the pad of his thumb to his nipple and fell into an open stance, legs spread wide so that the entire audience could see the small stain of pre-cum on his leather pants. Alec’s eyes widened at his brazenness and he found himself wishing the man would bend Alec over the table right at that very moment. </p><p>Unconsciously, Alec began to palm himself under the table, not surprised to find that he was already half-hard. Onstage, the blonde boy made an impossible backflip from the pole, landing with his ass facing the audience. Alec swallowed hard and had to consciously remind himself not to drool.</p><p>Alec chanced a glance over at Isabelle, who was watching him with something close to amusement on her face. Blushing furiously, he reluctantly peeled his eyes away from the breathtaking stripper and knocked back what remained of his drink.</p><p>The song turned to something different, and Alec was surprised by how much he found he was going to sincerely miss the blonde stripper who worked the crowd so effortlessly. The stripper gave a mock salute and disappeared backstage. Alec swallowed hard and tried to take a breath. </p><p>When he had regained enough control of himself to look up, Alec saw that Isabelle was nowhere to be found. He scanned the room for her, thinking that maybe she had gone to get more drinks or caught sight of someone she knew. When he didn’t see any sign of her, awful scenarios began to race through his mind and he darted out of his seat, doing another onceover for any glimpse of black hair and a dark blue cocktail dress. Spotting her nowhere, Alec was about to alert management when Isabelle suddenly appeared before him, waving something that looked suspiciously like a receipt. </p><p>“Where were you?!” Alec demanded furiously. “I thought you’d been kidnapped!”</p><p>She at least had the grace to look guilty. “Sorry, Alec. I was going up to the front desk to pay for this.” She handed him the receipt with an air of satisfaction that made Alec vaguely wary. As he read over the receipt, his panic grew to extreme heights.</p><p>“You paid for a private session?!” His eyes were wide and incredulous, but Isabelle only looked unashamedly proud of herself.</p><p>“Yup. I saw the way you were looking at that blonde guy earlier. Consider this an early Christmas present.”</p><p>Alec groaned and put his head in his hands. “Iz, I never asked for this!”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I know. You’d never ask for it; you’re too shy. So I helped you.”</p><p>“This isn’t helping!”</p><p>Isabelle laughed. “Call it what you want, but you’re welcome. It starts in five minutes.” She studied Alec’s wide, nervous eyes and took pity on him. “Do you want me to walk you down to the VIP section?”</p><p>“No,” Alec grumbled. “I can get there myself just fine, Izzy.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p>Alec had half a mind to go back to the front desk and rescind the purchase, but he knew Isabelle would be disappointed and, besides, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little bit interested in seeing how the private session would play out. </p><p>Alec reached the VIP area with little trouble and took a seat on one of the benches to wait. His hands found their way together and he began to rub at his skin anxiously, his jaw locked in a straight line. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the creak of a door opening or the smirk that slid across the blonde boy’s face as he sauntered out of the room and caught sight of Alec sitting on one of the hard wooden benches.</p><p>“Alec Lightwood?” Alec jerked up at the sound of his name, only to lock eyes with the same stunning blonde stripper from before. He nodded wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak with the boy so near.</p><p>“I’m Jace,” the blonde boy introduced himself. “Follow me.” He beckoned to Alec and led the way into one of the many rooms secluded from the waiting area. </p><p>The room was small, but it contained a bed, a desk, and a ratty armchair that Alec knew he wouldn’t sit in if he could help it. The carpet was grey and the ceilings were painted a dull beige colour. The room was lit in dark red hues and Alec felt only mildly wary, despite the thoughts that raced through his mind, thoughts that centered around ‘sex dungeon’, ‘kidnapped’, and ‘killed’. He blamed this entirely on Jace’s unsettling presence; Jace, who leaned against the wall with a smirk that made Alec weak at the knees. </p><p>“You know, I was hoping I’d get to see more of you tonight,” Jace purred.</p><p>Alec raised his eyebrow. “Really? Why?”</p><p>“Because,” Jace said, uncrossing his arms and coming to tower over the seated Alec, “I saw you out there, in the audience. You were the only one that looked like you felt alone in a crowded room. You’re not a party animal. In fact, I bet someone roped you into coming here tonight, didn’t they?”</p><p>Alec flushed. “You can tell all that about a person just from how they look?”</p><p>“What can I say?” Jace shrugged. “I’m an expert.” With that, he brought a hand to Alec’s chest and pushed him back onto the mattress. </p><p>“Your sister paid for the whole night,” Jace informed him, which Alec already knew. </p><p>
  <i>Damn you, Isabelle.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You darling girl.</i>
</p><p>Alec maneuvered his way to the top of the bed and laid back against one of the decorative pillows. All around him, those soft red lights seemed to make the entire scene like something out of a Fifty Shades of Grey movie. Alec found, much to his surprise, that he wasn’t entirely against the thought of, as Isabelle once said, ‘getting his Anastasia Steele on’.</p><p>“You know what that means?” Jace asked Alec. He had been shirtless before, but now that Alec had a chance to witness the glory of his muscular chest up close and in person, he thought he might faint. </p><p>“No,” Alec breathed. “What does it mean?”</p><p>“It means that I get to take you apart nice and slow tonight, angel,” Jace said, sliding into Alec’s space with practiced ease. Alec shivered and struggled to catch his breath. Jace ran a finger down Alec’s cheek, ending at his pale pink lips, which he tapped teasingly. “Open up, sweetheart.” Without a thought, Alec obeyed. The easy show of submission had Jace biting back a moan, and he moved closer to Alec, positioning himself above the other boy. </p><p>“Did you like what you saw out there?” Jace asked Alec breathily. “Me, on that pole? Wearing nothing but those tight leather pants?” He tilted his head to the side to look at Alec better and exclaimed, “Oh!” as if just remembering, and ran a finger down to his crotch. “<i>These</i> tight leather pants.”</p><p>Alec groaned, low and needy, and canted his body towards Jace. The blonde boy smirked and leaned down to press a hot, feverish kiss to Alec’s lips. </p><p>Alec’s hands rose to tangle in Jace’s hair, and Jace rolled his hips against Alec’s, eliciting a moan from the older boy. “J-Jace…” Alec whimpered, tugging him closer. </p><p>“Tell me what you need, baby,” Jace growled against his lips. “Use your words.”</p><p>Alec shook his head, embarrassment creeping in and stealing his voice from him. Jace pulled away and Alec let out a needy whine that had him curling in on himself, blushing furiously. Jace reached out and grabbed Alec’s chin, forcing the other boy to look at him. “Hey, none of that,” Jace said firmly. Alec bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the moan that desperately wanted to escape. Jace’s hand tightened on his chin. “Don’t you dare hide those pretty sounds,” he growled. The commanding tone went straight to Alec’s dick, and he rolled his hips in a desperate attempt to gain some much-needed friction. </p><p>Jace grinned and encouraged Alec’s efforts with a quick kiss to his lips. “Go on, take what you want,” Jace said, his hot breath fanning over Alec’s face. Alec whimpered and snapped his hips up, moaning loudly when his clothed erection came into contact with Jace’s. </p><p>Jace’s lips stretched into a predatory smirk and he pressed his body flush with Alec’s. “I want to hear you,” he whispered into Alec’s ear. “I want to hear every little moan, groan, whine, and whimper you make for me, sweetheart.” Alec panted, hot and heavy, hands scrabbling along Jace’s back and probably leaving scratch marks as the other boy drove his hips down to meet their mark. </p><p>Jace turned Alec’s head with two fingers, exposing the older boy’s neck to him. Jace leaned down and began sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin there. Alec dug his nails in harder and increased the speed of his thrusts. Jace reached for the hem of Alec’s shirt and tugged it up and over his head, exposing his muscled chest. </p><p>Jace’s hand found one of Alec’s nipples and he gave it an experimental flick. When Alec keened and rolled his hips upward violently, Jace began to twist the nubs between his fingertips cruelly. Alec couldn’t contain the loud moan that escaped from Jace’s rough treatment. </p><p>“Oh, god,” Alec cried, and Jace smirked and bent to place a rough kiss to Alec’s pulse point. </p><p>“You can call me Jace.”</p><p>A sound that was half-laugh, half-moan escaped Alec and he leaned upwards to capture Jace’s lips in another bruising kiss. While their tongues danced together in a battle for dominance that Jace, of course, won, Jace reached down between them and slipped his hand into Alec’s pants. Alec shouted his pleasure when Jace’s fingers closed around his cock and began to stroke it. </p><p>Jace lifted his other hand up to rest by Alec’s head, effectively pinning him underneath Jace, a fact that went straight to Alec’s dick. Alec whined and began to fuck into Jace’s hand, his breath coming in short little gasps.</p><p>Alec could feel Jace’s own erection flush against his, and the thought drove him wild. Jace broke free from their kiss and brought his mouth to Alec’s nipple, biting down hard. Alec’s thrusts became more and more erratic, and Alec could barely form words, let alone sentences. He kept emitting low groans and sweat dripped from his forehead and into his eyes, but he didn’t care. Jace groaned, too, the sight of Alec beneath him, wanting and needy and <i>desperate</i> causing his own need to surface. </p><p>Jace rolled his hips against Alec’s and stroked his cock quickly, swiping his thumb past the tip, which caused Alec to keen with pleasure. </p><p>Jace couldn’t help but smirk. So <i>desperate.</i></p><p>“J-Jace…” Alec whimpered. “I-I’m gonna - ”</p><p>“Go ahead, baby,” Jace said. “Cum for me.”</p><p>Alec came with a cry, painting both their chests with white. Jace’s hands found Alec’s hair and he tugged sharply, eliciting a moan from the older boy. Alec’s hips stuttered once, twice, and then he was still. He rolled over onto his side, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>When Alec was calm enough to form coherent thoughts, his face flushed with embarrassment and he moaned, “I’m so sorry. I swear, I usually last longer than that.”</p><p>Jace chuckled. “It’s alright.” When Alec gave him a doubtful look, he persisted, “Seriously. Most guys I work with have a lot less stamina than you.”</p><p>“But you didn’t even - ” Alec broke off, gesturing in the general direction of Jace’s crotch, causing the blonde boy to chuckle again. </p><p>“There’ll be plenty of time for that,” he informed Alec. “Whole night, remember?”</p><p>Alec felt his mouth stretch into a slow smile, and before he knew it, his lips were connected with Jace’s again. Alec moaned and thought to himself that maybe Isabelle wasn’t always wrong about what was best for him. </p><p>Maybe, at least this time, she was entirely too right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/">Stalk me on Tumblr</a>
</p><p>Prompts are open!</p><p>Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? <a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">Join our Discord server</a> and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>